


Vigilant

by Mortrix



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortrix/pseuds/Mortrix
Summary: Feeling a bit depressed and restless you've been spending your nights on your building's rooftop. Tonight you aren't alone.





	1. Up to the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a reader insert. Hopefully it's not too cheesy or weird... I suppose it could end up being worse than that but I'll keep my fingers crossed. Enjoy.

"Right smack dab in the middle of town,  
I've found a paradise that's trouble proof.  
Up on the roof."

-The Drifters

 

* * *

 

 

The loud sound of your phone ringing snapped you awake. You’d fallen asleep on the rooftop of your building. Again. The phone displayed that your friend Angela was calling. You rolled your eyes and sighed. This would be a “wonderful” conversation, you could already tell. You were grumpy from interrupted sleep and she was likely to talk to you about what she had been stuck on for over a month now. You answered anyway.

“Hey.” You said trying to keep the tiredness from your voice.

“What’s up?”

“Just relaxing on the roof.”

There’s a long sigh followed by a pointed pause.

 “Again?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you happier to spend your night on that pigeon shit covered roof than going out?” Her tone was surprisingly concerned instead of the usual nagging you’d had to endure.

You weren’t sure how to answer the question. You’d never been a social butterfly, that was true. Clubbing was lost on you, for the most part. Neither of them was an answer. You suppose that you were caught in some sort of funk, though even that wasn’t an answer. Symptoms but not the cause.

“I don’t know.” You say, feeling stupid.

“At any point I during the day or night, I can call my coworker, Ryan. He’s heard all about you, I showed him your picture. He’s interested, okay? He’s very sweet, successful and you have a lot in common.” You rolled your eyes again and pulled the blanket off your legs as Angela goes on and on about how wonderful Ryan would be for you. You felt bored, annoyed. All the symptoms of whatever your problem was were flaring up in force and you wanted nothing more than to throw your phone off the roof and let the world forget you existed. Instead, you stood up and began to fold the blanket and your lounge chair.

“Are you even listening?” Angela asked with irritation.

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” You make the “p” pop. “Now ask me if I’m caring.”

“Oh you bitch!” Angela laughs and you join in despite yourself.

The sound of something shifting startles you. Your eyes widen and you scan the dark rooftop. You set down the blanket and chair and try to look around the various A/C units and vents. Not that you owned the roof, it’d just be nice to know if you weren’t alone.

“Y/n?” Angela asks her voice a bit frantic.

“Yeah?”

“You got really quiet all of a sudden.”

“Sorry. I think someone or something is on the roof with me. I heard a weird noise” You say in a low tone.

“I knew being on that nasty roof was dangerous!”

“I don’t have time to talk about this now.” You hiss.

“Don’t give me that! Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

You almost jump when you think you can see a shadowy figure behind the stairwell enclosure.

“Angela, I gotta go. My skylight is broken and it looks like rain.”

“Y/n I’m not kidding! Don’t you dare hang up on me. I’ll call 911.”

“If I don’t call back in thirty, feel free.” It sounded like a you were joking, but that was just a coping mechanism. You were scared, and it was hard not to show it. You pressed “end call” regardless of Angela’s distressed pleading. If it was some sort of ill-favored element that was in your proximity you figured you’d need both hands or that it’d be easier to run or climb.. Honestly, you just didn't think you could deal with Angela's freaking out on top of your own.

Pocketing your phone you heard another shifting noise. You slowly circled the enclosure looking for any movement.

“Somebody there?” You ask trying to keep your voice even and not too loud.

The shadowy figure moved out of sight. It couldn’t be an animal, unless it was over 6 feet tall. _Oh What a comforting thought._ You felt your heartbeat race as you started to think about ugly, horrifying things. Pictures of gruesome murders, alien abductions, horror movies etc. You wanted to get off the roof, right then. The only trouble was that you would have walk past them, whoever they were, to get down. They were right by the stairs and the fire escape ladder was even further away. Could you run fast enough to get into the stairwell before they caught you?

“I can see you.” You lie, your voice quivering a bit. “Might as well show yourself.”

Nothing, no sound or movement. No response.

“Maybe we could hang out." You started to babble. "I have another lounge chair I could get. I have popcorn too.” You wince at how stupid that sounded. You were trying to diffuse the growing tension or at least trying to make it seem like you weren’t as utterly freaked out as you were. You’d heard in some documentary from years ago that stalkers and murderers like having all the power and if you show them they don’t have any power to make you scared they’d lose interest… Or some bullshit like that. You couldn’t remember the details anymore.

You circle further around slowly trying to see while also trying not to give away that you were moving closer. Your phone suddenly screamed to life, making you jump out of your skin. You almost scream. You quickly try to silence it but end up answering. Angela immediate starts screaming at you. You mouth a curse or two and hang up. She’d have to forgive you later. If there was a later. You swallow hard and prayed that your last moments alive wouldn’t be on this rooftop.

Your cover is blown, by now whoever they are realized that you were moving around to get a better look. As casually as you can manage you quickly walk around to see if someone was there behind the stairwell, your heart pounding. You see nothing. Your eyes dart around, searching out any movement. Nothing.

You let out a sigh, if something was there it isn’t there anymore. You walk back and pick up your lounge chair and blanket and call Angela back.

“What the fuck!” She screams, utterly distraught.

“Sorry. It was nothing. I’m heading inside now.” You say as you throw the stairwell door open and walking inside.

“Don’t do that ever again.” She warns. “Do you know how close I was to calling the cops?”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s not that big of a deal. False alarm.”

“Don’t go up there anymore. Promise me.”

“No promises. I won’t be going back up tonight though.” You reach your apartment door and you unlock it. Your hand was a bit shaky and you fumbled with the key.

“After what just happened?!” She’s shocked.

“Nothing happened. No one was there. I’m alive. I just freaked myself out.” You take a deep breath as you enter your place, closing the door behind you.

“What about the noise?” She challenges you.

“All that ‘pigeon shit’ had to get there somehow, right?” You say, not quite believing yourself.

“Whatever.” She relents. “You owe me then.”

“What?” You furrow your brow, confused.

“You scared the shit outta me for ‘nothing.’”

“Fine.” You roll your eyes as you set the chair and blanket by the door and start to pull off your scarf and jacket.

“Guess who’s going to dinner with Ryan tomorrow night?”

“You better not be-” You start but she laughs evilly and hangs up. You look at your phone incredulously.

“Great! Just great!” You shout to your empty apartment.

Locking the deadbolt you kick off your shoes.

“I need a shower.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck.” Raph whispered under his breath as he laid on top of the roof stairwell enclosure.

He’d been sloppy. He thought he was alone up here, getting halfway across the roof before he’d heard laughing. He had to stop fast and it’d made a noise. He only managed to get behind the enclosure in time. Though he wasn’t stealthy enough, she’d seen his shadow. It was a rookie mistake. He never live it down, especially not after he’d just walked out of the lair in a peak of anger. Splinter alone would lecture him for hours then make him train in stealth for hours more. He wasn’t in the mood.

Since they saved the city from the Technodrone and Krang he’d been in a black mood. He couldn’t place why. If he normally was agitated this was worse. Much worse. It’d led to countless fights with Leo and he’d just gotten in the habit of leaving the lair preemptively. This rooftop had been his go to place for the past few nights. Sure he’d seen the girl up there before but she’d usually been asleep, buried under covers. He’d left long before she’d woken up. He didn’t even know what she looked like really. He knew her hair was y/h/c but that was about it.

He tried to relax and put his hands behind his neck, staring out at the skyline. He chuckled ironically when he thought about what she’d said. “Maybe we could hang out. I have another lounge chair I could get. I have popcorn too.” It was said in fear, he could hear her voice quiver. The fact she chose to entice rather than threaten when she was scared was interesting. Though he’d almost laughed out loud anyway. The idea was too impossible. He’d have come out from behind the wall and she’d have screamed, run, prayed or cowered. “Monster!” she’d scream and he’d have to hide.

“Fuck.” He whispered again. His mood was getting worse. The image of that fucking purple vial smashing against the wall replayed in his mind. “Fuck!”

What the hell was wrong with him? It was done, over with. The decision was made, and he’d live with the question that plagued him. “What if…”

His mind drifted back to the girl. What if he looked human? He’d have popped out and she’d have smiled. He’d have taken her up on her offer to hang. It’d be like a scene in a sappy rom com. Who knows what would have happened? That’s the point, he supposed. That’s the thing that was eating him alive. When he destroyed that tube he destroyed possibilities, options beyond the screaming, fear and blind hate.

Suddenly he saw a light come from a nearby skylight, followed shortly by a heavy beat drop. He glanced over as Hypnotize by The Notorious B.I.G. played. Dropping off the stairwell enclosure he peered down into the room below the clear glass.

There was the girl from earlier, wearing a bathrobe dancing in a provocative way. She began to slowly untie the robe.

“Shiiiiit.” Raph’s yellow eyes widened as the sash was dramatically tossed aside and she slowly, almost shyly pulled the robe off her shoulders.

He subconsciously bounced to the beat as he watched. She walked forward and beckoned to someone with her finger. His eyes darted around for someone else. Of course she wouldn’t be dancing like that for no reason, for no one. She skipped playfully out of view and he heard the sound of running water. He quickly moved so he could still see her. To his surprise he saw that she was completely alone. She tested the shower water with her hand then picked up where she left off. She walked back to the counter and pulled the clip holding her hair up. She shook it out and made a sly pout in front of the mirror.

“Oh yeah.” He whispered, the anticipation of what was surely to come was almost killing him.

She knocked a hair brush off the counter and bent to pick it up. She snapped suddenly upward flipping her hair back with the drop of the beat. Setting the brush back on the counter she walked toward the shower, swinging her hips seductively, letting the robe fall away. He turned his head away shamefully, but couldn’t help but look back again. She stepped into the shower. He missed his shot for a good look.

He rolled his shoulders anxiously and paced around the skylight for a moment trying to regain himself, all the while the shower was going. He wasn’t the type to sit on his laurels and just watch, he believed in participation. The fact that he was doomed to being a peeping Tom and nothing more sickened and angered him. If he hadn’t throw away the only shot they had at looking normal, maybe he would have been down there. She could have been dancing for him instead of dancing alone. He’d could be sharing the shower, and a whole lot more, with a very sexy and beautiful woman. The thought was like a punch in the gut.

“Fuck!” He roared punching the wall of the stairwell till his fists were raw.

After a while he heard the water stop. Almost like instinct he rushed over and slid down looking through the skylight once more. It was steamed up in places and hard to see, he pressed against the glass. She climbed out of the shower drying herself off.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

She pulled her hair up into the towel and he realized this was his first time seeing a naked woman in person. He’d seen movies, the occasional porno mag had drifted into the sewer or the trash. He’d even looked stuff up on the internet on the rare occasions that he was alone in the lair. He was curious, just like any guy who grew up in the seclusion of a sewer his whole life would be. But this was a real woman and so close he could smell her. She picked up her robe and put it on, searching out the sash she’d thrown off when she was dancing. Getting dressed was almost worse than when she’d undressed. He found himself rather aroused and panting, wishing beyond hope that he could be that robe caressing her perfect body.

She walked to the counter where he couldn’t see her clearly because of the fog.

“Dammit!” He shouted too loudly. His excitement had gotten the better of him. She looked up at the skylight. He jumped away as silently as he could manage. She’d heard him.

 _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ His thoughts raced and his heart was pounding in his ears.

 _What do I do?_ Normally he’d just hide or leave, but he really didn’t want the show to be over so soon. Maybe it wasn’t? Maybe she’d chalk it up to loud neighbors and continue. He could be missing the best parts… Finally he ventured a look back down, she wasn’t there.

 _Oh God. Where'd she go?_ He walked around the skylight, checking all the angles of the bathroom he could see until he concluded that she wasn’t there. Did she notice? Did she go to a different room? He glanced up at the other skylights nearby but they were dark.

The squealing creak of the stairwell door gave him an answer. He ran sliding off the side of the roof just in time. He held the ledge and pulled himself up for a look.

“Hello?” She said, less scared and more angry sounding. Or was that his guilty imagination talking? She still wore the robe and had her hair tucked in the towel. He was surprised she would come up to the roof wearing just a robe and nothing else… She was naked underneath. He found it a bit hard to hang on to the ledge all of a sudden.

She looked around, even glancing down at the fire escape but when she didn’t see anyone she went back inside. He waited a few moments before climbing back up onto the roof. He heard a hair dryer and realized that she was back in the bathroom.

He wanted to look again, but he stopped himself. He’d had enough close calls for one night. Besides, much more and he’d have a _hard_ time explaining himself when he came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you made it through the first chapter. I guess that means something. I'm not sure what. Anyway, I started this fic up to jump start my writing and to relax. I have another Skyrim fic I've been frustrating myself with and over complicating. I hope this ends up being a welcome reprieve I don't have to think too hard about and can whip out quickly while I get my crap together. So I'm going to do my best to post at least once a week.
> 
> Because I'm not quite sure where this series is going I'll be adding tags as I go and I gave it an E rating. We'll see how things develop. I might even take suggestions. Might. Feel free to comment. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, I'm not the best proof-reader. At least when it's my own stuff. Oh, and sorry for the short chapters. They'll probably be quite a few of them though.
> 
> P.S. Don't hate me for making Raph a peeping Tom!


	2. All of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's night isn't quite over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to write another chapter. It's two am. This could be crap that my sleep-deprived brain thinks isn't crap.

"Once upon a waste of time.  
All I had was never mine.  
Until you."

-The Birthday Massacre

 

* * *

 

 

 Raphael entered the lair and was immediately assaulted by Mikey who was very interested in where he had gone and what he had been doing and why he looked so guilty.

“Nothin’.” Raph scowled and walked toward the kitchen.  
“Are you still upset that I lost your sai?” Mikey smiled, “‘Cause I found it.”

Raph sighed remembering why he’d left in the first place.

“Where?”

Mikey reached behind him and his expression dropped. He started to pat himself down, confused.

“It was right here. Don’t worry I’ll find it.” He started turning in circles trying to see behind him.

“Just forget it.” Raph hissed, grabbing Mikey’s shoulder to stop his twirl. His scowl returned.

“What’s going on, Raph?” Leo had taken notice now.

“I said nothin’!” He was finding it hard to stay in control of his temper. He opened the fridge and started looking for a soda.

“If it was really ‘nothing’ where’d you go for hours without a word?” Leo’s arms were folded.

“I went-” He began but his voice was cut off by the naked woman that flashed through his mind.

“Well?” Mikey chimed in mimicking Leo’s stance and facial expression.

“I went to see April.” He finished in a rush, like he had been holding his breath.

“Oh really?” Leo’s brow raised and Mikey fell back laughing.

“Yeah. Ya got a problem with that?” Raph popped open the soda can while leaning on the fridge door intimidatingly.

Just then Donnie came from the hall talking to April about her watch.

“If it acts up again just bring it here, though I think I fixed the problem. Hey Raph.” Donnie chatted away, oblivious to the situation.

“Hi Raph.” April waved cheerfully and went on talking with Donnie.

Frustration and embarrassment filled him. Leo and Mikey looked at each other then back at him.

“I didn’t say that I saw her. I said I went to see her.” Raphael took another swig and shut the fridge door walking toward the couch, trying his best to look unaffected.

Leo rolled his eyes and gave him one last, long, suspicious look before walking into the training room.

“Super smooth, bro.” Mikey said with in a mocking tone. Raph growled and flung himself on the couch, annoyed.

He could have told them he was on the rooftop of a nearby building watching a gorgeous babe take a shower. He’d be scolded by Leo. Mikey might want to get in on the action. He had no idea what Donnie would say. Probably talk about how scientifically he was now classified as a pervert, or something. Master Splinter would likely… No. He couldn’t bring himself to face that shame, not even hypothetically.

Mikey jumped over the edge of the couch and almost landed his butt on Raph's feet.

“Watch where ya park that thing!” He said sitting up with a glare.

“Do I have to remind you that April is _my_ girlfriend?” Mikey gestured with two fingers pointing at himself then at Raph.

“I’m watching you.” He whispered with faux-drama.

“Yeah, whateva.”

Mikey turned the TV to the Knicks game. Cheering as loudly as he would at Madison Square Gardens. Raph would have normally been right there with him but he was a bit distracted. Every time he closed his eyes he’d see her drying off or dancing against his eyelids. She had occupied his brain and had tattooed herself there. It wasn’t that bad, or at least it wouldn’t have been if he was alone. As it stood, he’d blow his own cover in short order if he didn’t do something to divert himself from what was quickly becoming his favorite diversion.

Suddenly he heard “Hypnotize” start to play, and he spit out his soda all over Mikey.

Mikey sat there with a look of dark indignation on his dripping face. Raph smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks bro.” Mikey said wiping his face with his hand and then walking to the kitchen, umbrage written in his gait.

It was just a stupid Oreo commercial but he was panicking anyway, fumbling for the remote until, at last, the TV went black and silent. His eyes were wide, his heart raced and he wondered if he could visibly blush. He glanced around to see if anyone noticed. The only person he saw was Mikey, who was giving him a dramatic frown as he cleaned up with a wet towel.

Raph countered with a sheepish grin then took a deep breath and sighed, crashing back on the couch. Something was wrong with him. He finished off the soda and crushed the can tossing it effortlessly into the trash.

“Nice shot.” April appeared over the back of the couch. He looked at her then quickly looked away hoping that he couldn’t blush.

“So I hear that you came to see me. What did you want?”

Not again. He thought to himself. It seems he couldn’t call it a night just yet.

“It was nothin’.”

“Uh huh. That’s so convincing.” April smirked sarcastically.

“No really. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“You wouldn’t come all the way over to my apartment, alone, for nothing.” Her smirk was gone.

What should he say? The truth? Tell her that he just blurted her name out as a hasty and rather ineffective cover? Why not? Nothing else had worked out. Maybe the truth deserved a shot.

“I-I didn’t go ta your place.” His admitted, his voice was unsteady and he cleared his throat.

She looked intrigued. He regretted being so candid when he remembered she was an investigative reporter.

She raised her eyebrows. “If you didn’t come over… Where did you go?”

“I can’t tell ya.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye.

“Um… Of course you can. I can keep a secret.” She smiled clasping her hands together.

What if he did tell April? Would she scold, lecture or berrate him? More likely she’d simply be disgusted. She’d never look at him the same way. She might even leave, for good. No. He couldn’t tell her.

“Nah. I can’t.” He stood up and started to walk toward the bedroom.

“Why? Were you doing something naughty?” She teased, following him.

Raph halted, stunned. He glanced back, shock reading on his expression. When he noticed that April’s jaw dropped and she whispered “Oh my God,” he cleared his throat and turned away.

“Just forget it.” He said with a rumble and walked out of the room.

Tonight had been so aggravating on so many levels. Couldn’t he just wash his hands of the whole thing? He didn’t want to dodge his family the rest of his life. He didn’t think he could. He could never go on that roof ever again. Never see that woman ever again… No, he knew he’d go back. He wanted to. He wanted to learn about her and watch her.

 _Oh boy._ He needed to clear his head. Luckily the bedroom was quiet; he could barely hear that Mikey was watching the game again.

He switched off the light and tried to meditate sitting on his bed. He’d always envied Leo’s ability to meditate amid distraction. Controlling his thoughts instead of his thoughts controlling him. He’d never been able to do it for long, usually only a few minutes at most. As if on cue, "she" was there in the doorway silently watching him with a sinful grin.

She slowly closed and locked the door behind her and started dancing toward him. Hips swaying, radiant smile, long y/h/c hair tossed carelessly to one side, red silky robe slinking over her smooth body; rippling as she moved. She took his hand kissed a large fingertip then guided it downward until it fell over the loose knot of her sash. She winked at him, waiting. He swallowed hard and began to pull it free. Once it was off he threw it dramatically away. She giggled and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

“Do you know what’s under this robe?” She whispered in a sultry tone her small soft hands running over his chest and neck. He returned the favor and ran his hands over the silky crimson fabric, feeling the curve of her hips and small waist.

“No.” He answered coyly.

She smiled wickedly and leaned to his ear, whispering with a breathy voice.

“Nothing.”

“Nothin’.” Raph repeated with a hearty rasp and a smile.

“What’d you say bro?” Mikey’s blithe voice and sudden light that accompanied him invaded and destroyed his fantasy. Raph’s eyes narrowed, partly out of humiliation and mostly out of rage.

“NOTHIN’!” Raph said with a roar. “FUCK!” He hopped out of bed.

“Whoa.” Mikey held his hands up with a confused look on his face. “I just wanted to tell you that the Knicks won.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Raph stopped in the archway. “Nothin' fuckin’ matters!” He punched the brick and then stormed off to be alone.

“What do you mean? They made the semi-final!” Mikey called after him.

This whole situation was stupid. Why was he so angry? Maybe it was that he couldn’t be with her in reality and everyone seemed to be cock-blocking his fantasies too. He couldn’t even have all of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love music. I couldn't resist making the chapter names song titles. Especially songs that I thought fit the mood, moment or situation. I think it'd be kind of cool to make a playlist to go with this fic. 
> 
> Sorry Raph says a whole lot of "nothin'," this chapter.


	3. Red Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a date. Too bad it's not with Raph.

“Born on a desert floor, you've the deepest thirst,  
And you came to my sweet shore to indulge it,  
With the wan and dreaming eyes of an orphan,  
But there is not enough,  
There is not enough.”

 -The Shins

 

* * *

 

 

You were in the process of getting ready for your date only a few hours off. Angela was over and she lounged on your bed while demanding that you try on every dress you owned for her approval.

“I’ve already tried on everything,” You whined, “Some more than once!”

“No way.” She said hopping up and walking to your closet.

She pulled out dress after dress looking them over until she got to the forgotten part of your closet you hoped she’d never find.

“Aha!” She exclaimed pulling a red dress from the depths. She held it up to herself and then to you. “Perfect!”

You rolled your eyes. The dress was short, and skimpy. Much too intense for a first date, unless you wanted your date to treat you like a cheap prostitute.

“No.”

“Yes!’ She countered with enthusiasm.

“What are you trying to do to me?” You snatched the dress away from her and put it back in the closet. Angela quickly snatched it back out.

“It’s perfect! He’ll love it.”

“I’m not dressing like a whore on a first date.” Your voice is flat and unamused.

“Whore? That’s implying he’d pay you for it. Clearly all we want is to get you laid. No money has to be exchanged.” She laughed and admired the dress.

“Angela, I am NOT wearing that tonight.” She rolled her eyes at your outburst. “Read my lips; NO.”

 

You weren’t sure how it happened, and you tried to recall her words but you drew a blank. Yet there you stood modeling the slutty, red dress with your arms folded and an angry look on your face. You might as well be naked. The dress was so short and had no straps. It was just a really tight funnel of slinky cloth. You wouldn’t be able to run, walk, sit, bend over; or move without showing too much.

Suddenly you remembered how she’d convinced you to try it on. You’d mentioned that you couldn’t move in it without showing something and she said she didn’t believe you. You insisted and she insisted that you were a liar. Frustrated you had to show her what you meant.

“God girl, you look so HOT.” she said with a toothy smile.

You gave a sarcastic smile in return and looked at the ceiling indignant. You notice a silhouette in the skylight and furrow your brow.

“You have to wear that tonight.” She began to rifle through your shoes for a pair that matched.

Forgetting about the shadow, you hastily pulled the dress off and threw it into a waste bin.

“What? Why?” Angela said with a fake innocence.

Besides the apparent lasciviousness of the garment you didn’t want to wear it for a much more sentimental reason. You had purchased and worn the dress as a means of trying to save your relationship with your last boyfriend. It hadn’t worked. He’d laughed at your attempt at seduction, mocked you and revealed that he’d been cheating on you and found you unattractive. He’d kicked you out of your apartment and you’d had to suffer the long chagrined walk to Angela’s apartment in the rain.

You had the wherewithal to grab a long coat before you left, thankfully, avoiding further issues of walking the New York streets at night dressed like a whore. The dress still carried the taint of all those feelings. Wearing the thing had made you feel as worthless and unwanted as it did that first time. Even now you were fighting the tears and wondering why you hadn’t thrown the dress away right after that night. You could have avoided this horrible pain.

“I’m not wearing the dress.” Your voice threatened to break. “That’s the end of it.”

Angela was silent for a long while, finally catching on to your seriousness. She pulled the dress out of the trash and you turned away tears falling down your cheeks. You could hear her putting the dress back in the closet.

“I’m sorry, y/n.” She said quietly pulling you into a hug. “I forgot about him.”

You wished that you could too.

“Maybe it’s too soon to date.” You say with a sniff.

“No, it’s the perfect time to date.” Angela squeezed you tighter then sat you down on your bed. “We’ll show that asshole, just you wait.”

You wiped your eyes and she went around gathering up various pieces flung about the room to form an outfit. It was a rather simple but comfortable black dress with a colorful scarf and red, peep toe pumps.

“How does this look?” She asked holding out to you.

You nod in response. “Much better.”

 

* * *

 

Raph had been watching you try on dresses. He’d mentally noted a few favorites, the list was actually quite long, pretty much anything you wore. Well, with the noted exception of the blue dress. That one just pissed him off. All his dismay was quickly forgotten when you put on that red dress. That blew him away. He had dared to lean closer to the skylight just to be that much closer to you. For one thing, it was his favorite color, a color that looked really great on you. For another thing it hugged every curve of your heavenly body and sent his imagination running out his ears. He wanted to run his hands over it and under it.  
  
When you pulled it off with a fit of emotion it didn’t help anything. Though when he noticed that you were crying everything halted.

 _Why? Was it that brown haired chick?_ He thought about Angela and how you seemed annoyed the whole time she was there. He was annoyed she was there too. Though assuming you had the same thoughts was rather stupid. This peep show had been utterly silent because he wasn’t able to hear with the noise of the city around him. He ventured to get even closer and pushed his ear to the glass.

“No, it’s the perfect time to date.” he heard Angela’s muffled voice and his eyes widened in horror.

Date?!

He pulled away from the skylight, in shock. Of course, she wasn't trying on all these clothes just because. He could feel the hollow hurt in his chest growing. You’d never met, he realized. He’d only become interested in you less than 24 hours ago, he realized that too. It was stupid to feel so shaken, so utterly surprised. But it felt like a real rejection all the same. This was a slap in the face he'd been excepting and felt keenly his whole life. He slammed a fist down on the ledge of the roof, breathing hard.

He was behaving like a fool. He knew. You were destined for the light of day. The company of other humans. Just as he was doomed for the darkness, the shadows. He had nothing to offer and you couldn’t give him anything but a precarious fantasy. Basically a whole bunch of nothing on both sides. Maybe he could change that up though. If he couldn’t be your man, he could at least make sure that your man was worthy of you.

“Yeah.” He said, “Let’s see what this jackass is made of.”

 

* * *

 

You got dressed and Angela helped you pull your y/c hair into a french twist. As you looked in the mirror you started to feel better about yourself. Your confidence was returning as even you couldn’t deny that you looked good. There was a knock at the door.

“That’ll be Ryan. I’ll get it, you finish up.” Angela smiled and skipped down the hallway.

Butterflies fought a battle in your empty stomach. You started to feel like you were somewhere between throwing up or fainting. It’d been awhile since you had a first date. You could hear Angela talking to Ryan in the living room. He sounded nice. Butterflies threatened to escape out your throat and you had to swallow them back down, hard. A lump formed in your throat. You grabbed your hand bag and made a quiet wish that it wasn’t Ryan and that he’d cancel. Anxiety wasn’t your favorite thing.

Even so you bravely walked out to the living room. Angela saw you first and smiled and gave you a subtle wink. You blushed when Ryan turned to face you and gave a more than ardent smile.

“Hello.” You shyly waved.

“Ryan, this is y/n. My best friend.” Angela said pulling you closer.

Ryan, was tall and had a blinding smile. His hair was black and perfectly coiffed. He wore a pair of stonewashed jeans and a black dress jacket over an untucked dress shirt. He was quite handsome, though he seemed a little too well put together. You dismiss your negative thoughts, it was probably your depression talking.

He extended his hand to you and you grabbed it for a shake but he pulled it up and kissed the back of your hand. Your eyes widened and you hoped that your makeup could cover the blood you felt in your cheeks. He smiled at your adorable response and let your hand go.

“Well, don't just stand there! Get outta here.” Angela smiled and began to push you both toward the door.

“Okay, okay! We’ll leave!” You say letting Ryan step out of the apartment first.

“Have fun!” She said and shut the door in your faces.

“Angela is…”

“A piece of work.” You finish Ryan’s sentence, with pursed lips. He chuckled and you become a bit self conscious.

“Shall we?” He offers you an arm.

“Sure.” You smile and take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I've hinted at a few things that might foreshadow future events. ;) I hope you're liking the ride so far.


End file.
